


Scott's X-Force

by ficwriter356, h311agay



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter356/pseuds/ficwriter356, https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: A series of drabbles between Scott and Warren's time at X-Force showing love and friendship.Written by:  ficwriter356Edited by:  h311agay





	1. Sleeping with an Angel

Scott woke up lying in a king bed. Looking through his ruby quartz visor, his eyes traveled to the body sleeping next to him. His hands reached out to brush the feathers on the other man’s back. Warren stirred after a while and turned to look at him sleepily, an easy smile on his face. “Mmm. What time is it?” He asked, yawning slightly.

 

Scott admired the way the other stretched his body. “Almost seven in the morning,” he replied. “I should be getting back.”

 

"Are you sure Emma doesn't know we are sleeping together? She must suspect something going on with us and X-Force" Warren spoke up as he curled into Scott's side. “She’s not as stupid as her blonde hair leads on."

 

He brushed his hand across Warren's wings feeling the soft feathers. "She hasn’t fucked with my mind lately, not since the last time I freaked out on her for it. So, I don’t think she knows about us  _or_ the X-Force. And I don’t think I care anymore. I love you. I don’t love her but I’m with her because I need to keep her close. She’s valuable.” Scott kissed Warren on the top of his head.

 

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, eh? If anyone finds out about us…." Warren trailed, off not finishing his sentence, perhaps because he was afraid to think of the consequences. That was the only reason Scott could think of..

 

"You don't need to worry about Emma finding out about us. She’d probably encourage it, unless it was with another woman,” he laughed. “She once told me to sleep with Logan to resolve our issues." Scott hugged Warren and let out a sigh, "For now, I need to keep X-Force hidden."

 

"A part of me feels like you are doing the right thing with X-Force. But… another part of me agrees with Logan. This is insane, Scott. I mean what are we doing putting together a kill squad? That's not us!" Warren exclaimed. There was a short pause after his outburst. “Did… Did you? With Wolverine?

 

Scott snorted. "He's not my type. Whereas you…" His voice trailed off and he bent over to kiss at Warren’s neck.

 

Warren grabbed Scott's hair and closed his eyes. He moaned and let his other hand roam around Scott's chest. There was a moment where he stopped and seemed as recollecting himself. It was like he didn’t want to get lost in the bliss that Scott was feeling.

"Scott, I'm joining X-Force."

 

Scott lifted his head in shock. "What? No you're not." He frowned and got up off the bed. He started picking up his clothing and getting dressed. He was angry at Warren for suggesting such a thing.

 

"I'm not asking for permission. I want to do this. And, aren't you _forgetting_ something? You hold your secret meetings at my place," Warren pointed out as he grabbed Scott's shirt from his hands.

 

"No. If something happens... I can't lose you. You're the only one who understands me." Scott bowed his head. He lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

 

"You won't lose me. Besides,” he smiled slightly. “My alter ego is Death. If anything, I’m a valuable asset, more dangerous to the team." Warren spoke as if it was a matter of fact.

 

Scott scowled, “But -- “ He started to argue, but sighed in defeat. “Alright. Fine. If you really want to do this, you can join the others. I’m not going to stop you, but I wish you wouldn’t get involved. Now, give me my shirt,” he said, trying to snatch his shirt back from Warren.

  
"Not until I have my way with you and finish what we started," Warren purred,  pulling Scott back onto the bed and kissing him.


	2. Joining the team

Warren was looking from above at the heated conversation which was taking place with the team. Wolverine looked like he was ready to kill Cyclops; but he always went livid when it came to Scott. Either that or Emma was right. Logan wanted Scott. A brief moment of anger flared in his stomach. He would never let Logan have Scott. Scott was his.

"The situation with Rahne is your fault Logan. If you would have just let her explain, she would tell you how determined she was to go there. So, if anything happens to her it's on you." Cyclops explained in a calm and calculated manner. This wasn't a search and rescue mission and if the Wolverine couldn't follow orders, he was better off the team.

"Look bub, Aw hell.." Logan was ready to tell him off but suddenly looked up and saw Angel flying towards them.

"When my home is being used for clandestine meetings, yeah, I can do sneaky." Warren disclosed as he landed on the ground. "Who's in trouble?" He was curious to know what had happened to the person whose name he hadn't been able to hear during their heated discussion and why Scott and Logan were fighting for the billionth time ever since they formed a secret squad which he was left out from. But this looked serious. If a teammate was missing, he wondered why they weren't looking for them already.

"Don't look at me. Ask Xavier Junior over here." Logan growled and pointed his hand at Scott.

Warren looked at Scott questionably. Scott sighed and looked away. "Warren, it's complicated." He didn't want Warren to get involved. It was dangerous and Angel had already been through his fair share of terrible experiences.

"Someone's life is in danger, Scott. It doesn't get any less complicated than that." Warren protested and shook his head. He tried to comprehend why Scott was hiding things from him.

"Look, I asked you before to stay out of this and I'm gonna need you to you to stay out of it now." He disclosed, as if their conversation didn't happen earlier when they were sharing a bed, amongst other things.

"Lives are on the line and you won't tell me whose life - or what's going on?" Warren retorted and glared at Scott.

"It's Rahne. She's been captured by the purifiers." Warpath spoke gruffly.

"Dammit Warpath." Cyclops scolded the man for letting out the secret.

From that moment, the conversation devolved into why Warren thought rescuing Rahne should be top priority and why Cyclops thought it wasn't. He was right. The purifiers would have killed her if they didn't want her alive. Rahne's father, Reverend Craig was the man behind capturing his daughter. He thought she was a test of God. That she was a lying sin. On any given day, Cyclops would have blasted the old man but this was important. Sacrifices must be made.

As the others went to prepare for the rescue mission, Cyclops walked towards the bedroom with Warren slightly behind.

"Scott, we have to rescue her!" Warren exclaimed as he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

Scott said nothing. In his heart, he knew it was the right thing to do. But that wasn't why he formed X-Force. Mutants lives were at stake. And right now, lives of the many, outweighed the lives of the few.

As they reached the room, Scott exhaled and sat on Warren's bed.

"Scott. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Warren asked him with a slight tone of accusation in his voice.

"It was on a need to know basis." Scott replied curtly.

"So, what? I don't need to know whatever the hell you are planning? _Like Always_!" Warren snapped at him. After all this time, Scott still kept secrets.

"Let it go, War." Scott muttered under his breath, with his jaw working.

"Am i just a lay to you? Do you not see me as anything more than just a fucking lay!" Warren growled and raised his wings in anger.

"What? No! Where did you get that from?" Scott stammered and looked at Warren in shock.

Warren rolled his eyes at the lack of Scott's obliviousness. He wasn't surprised that the other man didn't understand that he was upset and had a right to be so. "Why didn't you tell me, Scotty?" 

Scott considered the question and after a short pause, he looked at Warren and whimpered." I didn't want you to know about this. I…you would hate me just like the others."

Realization struck upon Warren that Scott felt guilty and upset. It was eating him up. And like always, Scott wouldn't ask for anyone's help. "Scott... Scotty. I would never hate you. I know it's a difficult decision to make. But you gotta tell me these things. I will never hate you for it." Warren sat down beside Scott and rubbed circles on his back. "I love you." He said with as much adoration as he could muster.

"You...You're not mad anymore?" Scott asked and gave his adorable confused puppy dog look.

"Not anymore. Not when you give me _that_ look." Warren smiled and shifted his arm around the man he loved.

"What look?" Scott inquired with a clueless expression.

"Never mind." Warren shrugged and kissed him on his chin instead of replying to his question. Scott was enveloped in the warmth of Warren's beautiful wings.

"I love you too, You know." Scott spoke, finally looking up at Warren.

Warren bent forward and placed his forehead against Scott's. "Now, how about a good luck present?" He whispered and slowly kissed Scott.

Scott broke the kiss and looked up at the winged mutant. "What would you like? You already have everything." He wondered why Warren Worthington III would need anything from him.

"You. I want you." Warren uttered with desire in his voice. "I want you so bad." He moaned and kissed Scott again, letting his hands trail towards the waist, trying to remove the skin tight spandex. "God, Scotty. The only thing better than seeing you covered in tight spandex is seeing you naked." He uttered and felt his boyfriend's muscled body with his hands. He loved watching Scott naked.

Scott blushed brightly and deepened the kiss Warren had started, helping him peel off his costume. They parted and gasped for air. "Did you lock the door?" Scott asked.

"Don't care. Need you now." Warren said urgently and attacked Scott's lips.

"Gah…Warren. We should...we should lock the door. We don't want any intruders." Scott managed out the words as Warren started kissing his neck; flooding his mind with lust.

Warren looked up and broke away from Scott's neck, raising an eyebrow at him. "You think they don't already know? Oh that's adorable." He chuckled and cupped Scott's face in his hands. He kissed him once on the lips and smiled at him lovingly.

"They...How do they know?" Scott muttered in astonishment.

"It's not hard to figure it out when half your crew can track scent." Warren explained and lied down on the bed, pulling Scott with him.

"They shouldn't. They shouldn't. Oh God. They shouldn't know about us." Scott repeated and shook his head.

"Even if they do, you don't have to worry about it. They can't say anything. They have no right to judge us, given what they are doing." He tried assuring Scott.

Scott nodded and found the assurance comforting. He bent down with his lips on Warren's jaw, trailing kisses down his throat, and bit enough to pinch his skin.  He rubbed the base of the feathers on his back while he was sucking and nibbling his neck. Warren moaned and arched into Scott, hips touching hips. He reached for Scott's waist took off his underwear, rubbing his covered erection on Scott's naked one.

Scott remedied the situation by breaking free from Warren's neck giving him a chance to take control while he took off Warren's pants. What he saw next, was a surprise.

"It's not safe wearing nothing underneath, War. What if your.." Warren didn't let him finish that sentence. He placed a finger on Scott's lips to silence him. "You're the only person in this world who would have a problem with that." He jested. Sitting on top of him, he bent and engulfed Scott in a deep hug. "Can we please go back to fucking? We can touch base upon it later." He said a little desperately and nuzzled against Scott's neck making the other grab his waist. He planned to fasten the pace, strategically speaking. While grinding against his boyfriend, he whispered seductively "Gamma Gaze, I've been bad. Now what are you going to do?" 

Throwing away his inhibitions, Scott gave him a lopsided smile and said "I'm going to punish you." And with that, he flipped Warren on his back and lightly bit his nipple, taking control of the man he loved.

Warren whimpered. He wondered how much Scott had changed since they met. A boy scout he was not. He chuckled and threw his head back in pleasure when Scott gave him all the love he ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, up until Scott scolds warpath, is all canon. I thought it was necessaryto use the conversation in this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Bait

All Warren wanted to do was to help Rahne after rescuing her from the purifiers. But the moment she laid her eyes on him, all hell broke loose. She tried to kill him and succeeded in cutting his wings off because of what the purifiers instilled in her mind. Elixer had healed his neck and chest wounds. The anti-mutant group was after his wings. Rahne was just a convenient distraction and an effective mutant to be manipulated into killing Angel.

"Aaargh!" Warren shouted out as he woke up on his bed. Again, a loud scream escaped Warren's throat. Scott wasn't here this time. He was alone and it hit him. He would never have Scott all to himself because the other man was committed to the cause more than anything else. And he knew, the day he would ask Scott Summers to not fight for mutant rights would be the day he would lose him forever.

Jimmy and Logan tried holding him as he sat up and his body seized. For a guy who weighed less than both men, he was stronger than he looked. Josh and Laura looked at them trying to contain Warren. While Josh told Laura how he wished he could help, she knew better. She had seen this pain before. And she understood Warren would rather kill them all before letting them help him. Getting help was a sign of weakness.

"Make it stop. Make it stop!!" Warren exclaimed in excruciating pain. They noticed some blood rupturing from his back. All they knew was that something was making him suffer. While the others contemplated what could be done, he finally stopped writhing in pain and turned from Angel to The Archangel.

"My wings. I can feel them. THEY TOOK MY WINGS!" Archangel bellowed, ready to kill anyone in sight. He attacked the group unwittingly but Elixer caught him. "It hurts. Oh god it hurts." Warren spoke in agony. "Make it _**Stop**_. Make it Stop!!" He crashed into a window and flew out. The group then tracked him through the jet, afraid of losing him because of his speed. Warren turned east and flew towards the purifiers. They were accosted by flying winged men around the jet, hindering their view of Archangel.

When Scott was informed about the situation by Wolverine, he was extremely worried. His anxiety went through the roof and all he could think of was how he abandoned Warren when he needed him. He was practically livid that Logan had informed him about the situation so late. He blamed himself for all this. "Okay Logan. Take me through it again." He seethed in quite fury.

"Like I said Summers, I don't know exactly what happened before we got there, but whatever went down...it was real fucking bad. My guess is that Risman was in some kind of fight to maintain control of the purifiers; and he was losing that fight badly. And things were about to get a lot worse for him. Now, I didn't get much info from Angel when he was trying to kill us, but I did know what he was after. His wings. When he finally caught up to them, he had fifty sets to choose from. And by the looks of things, he wanted them all. Lucky for us, these guys were so focused on killing eachother, they didn't see us coming, But that didn't change the fact we were in over our heads. So, while we were fighting bastion and a fuck load of purifiers, Rahne was battling her own demons. We know Reverend Craig joined the purifiers in order to lure Rahne into a trap; and once he captured her, The purifiers programmed Rahne to chew off Warren's wings. But that wasn't the sickest part of this whole deal. The sickest part is that Craig only agreed to do what the purifiers wanted if he was allowed to kill Rahne when it was over. Back at the hangar, Angel was slicing up those flying purifiers at a pretty good clip and for one moment, it felt like Warren was on our side. Good thing too, because X-23 and Warpath were having a hell of a time making a dent in their numbers from the ground. But it wasn't for lack of trying. Now this is where things get weird."

He continued when Scott said nothing but only clenched his hands,trying to detain the inevitable anger. "Remember how i thought Risman was in some kind of a power struggle? Turns out, it may not have been just with Bastion. We didn't find out much about the mystery man that was trying to kill Risman, because Laura got to the scene first. She put one round in Risman's head and three rounds in this other guy, but the bullets went right through him. Or he went right through them. Either way, this guy sure as hell was not a purifier. Fortunately, that's about the time Jimmy showed up. I didn't get an exact count of how many purifiers Warren took out, or in one piece for that matter, so if any of them got out; I didn't know about it. I had my hands full. The whole time, the only question that ran through my head was, how many times do we have to kill these bastards before they stay dead. Now, I've seen a lot of fucked up stuff in my day. But this...this I couldn't believe. It was like seeing every skeleton in the X-Men closet back from the dead. That said, I really should have kept my focus on bastion. In the end we took out Risman, but there's a crap load of trouble that got away. Just like seeing Warren lying on top of a bloody pile of murder he committed, these are things i just never contemplated. But it's the image of Rahne, soaked in the blood of her father praying for forgiveness, that i can't shake. She won't talk about what happened. Hell, she won't talk at all. But we didn't find a body. Just a lot of blood and the old bastard's clothes. God helps her once the shock wears off, and she remembers what she did. As for Worthington, he didn't have a scratch on him, like it never happened. But he said that those wings are still inside him, and that they want to come out again. Elixer confirmed, he's changed for good." 

When Scott heard about the entire story form Logan, all he could do was stare in silence. He didn't want to believe that Warren had changed for good. He tried to get a hold of his emotions. He wanted to save Warren more than anything but had to do the right thing. And the right thing to do was to kill these people form hurting more mutants. Straightening up his back, he looked straight at the snow capped mountains; avoiding looking at Logan. "We'll do everything we can for Rahne and Warren." His voice cracked. "But we can't stop what we've started. Not after what you just told me." He stepped from the balcony he was standing on and spoke up. "And you have no idea who killed Technarch? The man Warpath and X-23 saw?"

"X-23 heard the name 'Eli' before everything went sideways. That's all we've got." Logan replied not bothering to turn to look at Scott.

"Then I've got only one more question to ask." Scott walked away to go back inside with Logan right behind him. Looking up at the big screen in front of them, he glowered. "Who's next?" 

Scott sat next to the bed Warren was sleeping on. He looked at him and sighed. Picking up a fallen feather he mourned. "War...What have they done to you."  He closed his eyes and removed his glasses while lying down next to Warren. Turning to his side he spooned and wrapped his arms around the winged man and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry War, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you." He whispered and placed his head on the crook of Warren's neck. Warren didn't respond, yet, together they drifted away into a lull less sleep.

Warren woke up in the morning and noticed Scott holding him. He looked at him with love in his eyes and turned his body so he could hug him too. Turning slowly, in order to not disturb Scott, he accidentally let his feather brush against Scott's body. Scott moaned and moved on the bed. He got up and took his glasses from the night stand and placed them on his face. The view was incredible. Warren was awake with a slightly guilty look on his face, shirtless in all his glory. It had been days since they had spent time alone and the need to be with Warren increased. "I'm sorry I woke you up." Warren mentioned and looked at him adoringly. Scott instantly smiled and bent forward to kiss him on the lips. Warren responded eagerly. The pair kissed until Scott pulled apart and looked at Warren seriously. "How are you?" He asked him with a tone of worry in his voice.

Warren looked at Scott for a moment and then looked away. "I don't know." He took a beat before he answered. "I'm afraid he'll take over and i'll be gone forever. Away from you."  Hearing the Angel's confession was not easy for Scott. He had faith in Warren but he knew what it was like to be corrupted. When Apocalypse had possessed his body, he knew what true power and corruption felt like. "I know it's not easy. But you can do this Warren. If I know anyone who can get through this, It's you." Scott assured him and gently rubbed his back. Hearing such encouraging words form a man like Scott wasn't common. He was the kind of guy who would usually skulk around in the corner at parties with a permanent frown etched on his face. Warren smiled at Scott and nuzzled his head against the crook of his neck while wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Scotty, you're something else. You know that? Only you can make me feel like I am somehow normal." 

Touched by Warren's words, an understanding smile came over on Scott's face. "That's how I feel about you too." He kissed Warren's lips once and pulled him down with him. 

"Warren..Do you want to talk about what happened?" Scott asked him softly making sure he was being gentle with the issue. He knew Warren wasn't fine. Afterall, he did kill a lot of people that day.

"Umm. I'm hungry. Is it okay if we eat, have sex and then talk about it?" Warren looked at him with slightly pleading eyes. If he was going to turn into Archangel, he wanted his last moments to be spent happily with his love.

Upon looking at his expression, Scott nodded his head. "What do you want to eat?"

"How about I make some of my world famous chocolate chip pancakes? I know you love them" He told Scott proudly. "And before you rant about it being unhealthy, I've thought about serving it with strawberries and a glass of juice." 

"I wasn't going to rant about it, War." Scott frowned. He wondered why he seemed so obvious to Warren. Yet, he didn't share with the other that juice wasn't really healthy. "Yeah, you were. Don't lie. You'd be saying juice isn't healthy. I know you Summers..Better than anyone." The last three words were enunciated and Warren left the room to head to the kitchen. 

"I wasn't gonna say that!" Scott shouted out after Warren and following him to the kitchen. 

Standing there and searching for the ingredients, he smirked at himself. "Yes you were." 

Scott noticed that Warren couldn't find the box of flour in the cupboard. He seemed distracted. No matter how much Warren wanted to avoid talking about the elephant in the room, Scott knew he shouldn't push it. Instead, he walked beside the winged man and put his hand on the others arm. Warren looked up at him questionably. "Let me help you." Scott said and reached for the box on the top shelf. Carefully placing the box on the counter, he moved in closer to Warren until their bodies met. "You're gorgeous." Scott muttered, his lips close to Warren's. The other initiated the kiss and Scott found himself lost in it until he heard a knock. He turned his head towards the door and looked back at Warren with a small frown on his face. Someone was disturbing them. Warren pecked on Scott's lips once and walked towards the door to open it. 

Once Warren had opened the door, he was met with Laura, Elixir and Logan. "Ummm. Hi guys. Is everything okay?" He asked In an unsure tone. 

"With us? Yes. What about you, Bub?" Logan asked him. 

"I'm fine." Warren answered wearily and headed towards the counter, leaving the door open for them to come in.

"Are you actually making pancakes right now? I could go for some." Elixer chimed in and invited himself to sit on the table. 

Warren sighed internally. This was the one day he actually got to spend quality time with his boyfriend but as usual, people didn't seem to get the hint. He looked at the other two and then at Scott whose expression was neutral. "Would you two like to join us?" He asked disinterestedly. 

The two guests looked at Warren and then at Scott. They knew what was going on between them. But Elixer didn't. "Umm. No. I should go." Laura answered. 

"I'll stay." Logan said with a feral grin on his face. 

Warren looked at Laura and caught her hand. "Please stay. They'll be nice with you around." He pleaded. Laura caught herself from sheathing her claws and looked at Warren for a moment. "Okay." She said and sat next to Elixer. 

"Great. Who wants pancakes? I'm making chocolate chip." Warren told the group and turned to mix the flour and other ingredients to the bowl.

"I wonder why leader boy hasn't stopped you from making them since it has too much carbs." Logan mocked Scott and looked his way. 

"Why Logan, I'm surprised you know what carbs is. Given your choice of chewing cigars and eating heart clogging sausages for breakfast. Not all of us have your healing power." Scott spoke up and stared directly at Logan. 

"I'm not the only one who eats sausages for breakfast." Logan said suggestively looking at Scott and his eyes travelling to Warren. 

Warren understood the innuendo but Scott didn't. "When did you ever see me..." Before he could finish that sentence Warren chimed in. "You wouldn't be listening in if you didn't want a sample of it yourself."

"I'd rather puke!" Logan made a nauseated face and stared at Warren evenly. Warren smirked at him and turned to look at Scott who had turned red. 

"Up until a minute ago I was following you, but now...I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Josh commented.

Logan ignored Josh's comment and continued, "Wasn't cheating on Jeannie enough for ya, Scott? Now ya have to cheat on Emma too?" 

Scott scoffed at his words "Says the guy who was hitting on my wife." 

"Umm. What? Scott's cheating on Emma? You do know she'll fry your brain. Right?" Elixer spoke and looked at Scott as if he was going crazy.

"Stay out of it Josh." Warren commented.

"No, seriously. Are you crazy?" Josh continued. "Who is it?" 

"Elixer. Shut the fuck up." Scott spoke irritably. "Let me get this clear. It's no one's damn business who i sleep with." 

"Guess what Summers? It is my business when you sleep with someone from the team!" Logan growled.

"You're sleeping with....Laura? Rahne?" Elixer asked and looked at Laura. She shook her head and he stared at Scott. "Now unless you are sleeping with Warren, I don't know who else to think of." Josh joked and looked at their sombre faces. "Wait..wait a minute. Holy shit! You...you two are sleeping together?" Josh asked in shock. "You..you're both gay?" 

"Took ya long enough to figure it out, Einstein." Logan commented sarcastically.

"This is unbelievable. Oooohkay." Elixer continued. "You are gay. This is unbelievable."

"I'm not gay. I'm bisexual." Scott said.

"Likewise." Warren said.

"Am i having some sort of weird dream?" Elixer continued.

"Look. What we do on our personal time is our business. Not yours. If you have a problem. Door's that way." Scott repeated and glanced towards the door.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us here." Logan scoffed but made no movement to walk towards the door.

"True. Logan. Get out." It was Warren who spoke this time with a bit of an edge to his voice. Wolverine narrowed his eyes at Warren and sniffed the air around him. With a low growl he stood up and walked away, trying not to sheathe his claws. Laura stood up and grabbed Elixer by his shirt. "Umm. We should go too. Bye."

After they were gone, Scott closed the door and turned around to look at Warren who was breathing in and out, trying to dissipate his anger. He said nothing and instead reached for Warren's shoulders and kneaded his tense muscles. Warren relaxed into Scott's touch and whispered slowly, "I don't think i can control it Scotty." He sounded afraid and rightfully so. "Shhh. Just relax. Everything will be fine. I promise." Scott spoke and kissed his jaw. With Warren being like this, Scott knew he had to be his rock. And he would do everything in his power to help Warren out.

 


	4. The after effects

Breakfast was forgotten. After calming Warren down, Scott led them to their bedroom. He was worried about Warren and his Archangel persona. "Do you want me to draw you a bath?" Scott spoke softly with his hands on the small of the other's back. He looked at him nod mutely. Warren hadn't spoken since the heated exchange of words. Scott pecked him on the lips and set him down on the bed. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. Okay?" Scott whispered and headed to the bathroom. He turned the knob, allowing the water to pour in the bath tub; carefully alternating between hot and cold. He knew Warren never liked it too hot. Turning instinctively towards a stand with two jars, he opened them and took out some bath salts and dropped them in the water. He poured a non scented bath oil and stirred the water before turning off the tap. He got up and went back to the bedroom where Warren was sitting in the same position Scott had left him in. The blonde was brooding. "Hey" he uttered and saw Warren's attention snap to him. Giving him a soft smile, he took his hand and removed the watch he was wearing and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. He looked at him for any objection but found none. Instead, Warren was gazing at him patiently. Taking it as a yes, he undid Warren's pants and boxers while Warren wiggled out of it. He pulled him in a hug and walked him to the tub.

Warren got in and relaxed visibly. The warm water felt like an invitation to soak in and forget about all the bad parts of his week. He groaned as the bath salts and oils did their work and turned to look at Scott who was sitting on the edge of the tub. 

"Aren't you going to join me?" Warren offered.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Scott asked knowing all too well the importance of privacy.

"Yes." Warren nodded and grabbed his hand, not wanting to let go. Scott closed his hands around Warren's, grazing it with his thumb and cherishing the feel of warm skin. Upon noticing that Scott was fully clothed, Warren lifted Scott's t-shirt with his other hand as the other helped him take it off faster. Scott pulled down his shorts and boxers and got in the bath tub behind Warren. Water splashed outside the tub as Scott settled in with Warren's back resting on his chest. This wasn't the first time they had shared a tub, yet his heart started pounding. Warren always had that effect on him. Warren could feel Scott's heartbeat and brought Scott's hands around him, kissing them tenderly so Scott would calm down. By now, Warren was used to Scott's behavior and quirks. "Kiss me." He said simply and slightly turned his head back to Scott. Scott nodded and wrapped his arms around Warren. They kissed passionately, taking their time to explore their long denied love for each other.

Warren turned and sat on Scott's lap and kissed Scott's lips once more while Scott was busy kneading the base of Warren's wings. "Damn Scotty." Warren breathed out. "Do you want me to come right now?" 

Scott smiled, "Well.. Don't you want to?" 

"Not so soon. I want to take my time. Explore. Enjoy and give in to this moment. Completely. I don't know if I'll ever be able to have this connection again." Warren spoke while lazily flicking his tongue at Scott's chin. 

"This is not the last time babe." Scott jutted his head forward and roughly kissed Warren.

"Did you just call me babe?" The blonde avian laughed at Scott using a term of endearment. 

"Umm." Scott stammered as a blush settled across his face.

"Cute." Warren smirked and pressed hard against the other. Scott moaned at the contact and gripped Warren's waist. "You're really fucking hot. You know that?" He kissed Warren once more before his hands traced down towards Warren's body. He brushed his thumb against the tip of Warren's erection as the blonde's nails dug into his skin. "Says the guy who has me at his mercy." Warren panted in between gasps. He urgently rocked his body against Scott's, while the other wrapped his hands around Warren's cock.

"And you said you wanted to take your time." Scott uttered as his other hand started to work on Warren's wings. "You sneaky bastard." Warren cursed while breathing heavily on Scott. "Time for payback." The winged mutant dipped his hand under the water and reached for Scott's erection, smiling devilishly at him. "FUCK." Scott hissed as Warren stroked Scott's cock. The sound of Scott moaning sent shivers down Warren's spine, making him very close to spilling his cum all over Scott. He locked his lips with Scott just as the other was about to moan once more. Scott pushed Warren to the other side of the tub and Sat on top of him. "I want you. Now." He spoke urgently and bit Warren's neck while grinding against him. He took Warren's cock and stroked it a few times before being lifted by Warren.

Warren rubbed his cock against Scott's ass, Scott knew just how to turn him on. Wasting no time, he slowly inched inside Scott and saw his boyfriend's face contort from discomfort to pleasure. He started thrusting in and out slowly and reached to stroke Scott's cock lying against his stomach. Scott tried to summon all the self control and lifted himself to slam on Warren's dick. Warren couldn't hold it in much longer because of the way Scott was moving over and over again, uttering his name. Warren hit Scott's prostate and felt the pleasure shooting through his cock which sent them both over the edge. Warren came first, shooting his load in Scott and Scott followed through with cum spilling all over Warren's chest. Scott collapsed on Warren and felt Warren's head on his shoulders. They both shuddered and gasped for breath for a few minutes, feeling too tired to move. 

"I love you." Scott whispered and cuddled against Warren's chest, seeking comfort. 

"I love you too. So much for going slow." Warren laughed and hugged Scott. 

"When you asked me to Join you, I thought it was about emotional comfort." Scott muttered against Warren's chest. 

"This is way better though. I needed this. I needed you." Warren supplied and kissed Scott's forehead. Scott simply nodded while they laid around the bathtub, holding each other in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Smut.   
> I'm just not a good smut writer. So don't hate me.

**Author's Note:**

> There is this panel in X-Force where Scott literally jumps on Warren when he transforms into Archangel and wants to kill Rahne. That was beautiful. It is what prompted me to create this story. There aren't enough ScottxWarren stories and It's my otp in the comicverse because they would really understand each other.
> 
> A special Thank You to h311agay for editing and helping me out. You are awesome.


End file.
